With respect to webpage browsing, a compression technology is proposed in the conventional technology, which, by extending an HTTP request, allows a website to provide a template and an incremental file, and when a client accesses the same template webpage, it is only necessary to download the template for the first time, it is only necessary to download the incremental file for other requests, and an original page is reconstructed by using the incremental file and a template file, thereby reducing the traffic of access to the client. Therefore, the technology can use the same part among multiple webpages to compress the traffic.
The inventors find that the defect of the technology lies in that a target website has to support the protocol, the dependence on the target website is relatively strong, and the target website is required to provide a template and a corresponding incremental file on its own, which is also one of the reasons why the compression technology cannot be widely used.
In addition, the manner of automatically generating a template in the prior art is mainly based on parsing a webpage DOM (Document Object Model) tree structure and extracting a common part. The method has a large calculation amount, difficulty in extracting templates, and poor compatibility. Moreover, the existing common template generation program is for a single website, and the processing scale is small.
When a user browses a webpage, a terminal device needs to receive a great number of webpage data sent by a server, to implement webpage display. A significant amount of repeated data often exists among the displayed webpages; each time the user browses the webpages having the repeated data, the repeated data needs to be repeatedly loaded and repeatedly transmitted, which not only occupies more bandwidth in a transmission process but also increases the response time during webpage loading, resulting in slow webpage browsing speed.
With respect to the problem in the prior art that the method of generating a webpage template depends relatively strongly on a target website, an effective solution has not yet been developed at present.